


New Obsession

by ucantseeme



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucantseeme/pseuds/ucantseeme
Summary: fair warning that this is one of the first few fanfics i’ve ever written so it’s not good, very ooc, BUT I do plan to update it soon and add chapters with my current writing style so cheers 🥂
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning that this is one of the first few fanfics i’ve ever written so it’s not good, very ooc, BUT I do plan to update it soon and add chapters with my current writing style so cheers 🥂

“Nice insidious you’re running there, Myers,” Jake spit angrily. “You do realize your breathing can be heard from all the way across the map, right?” 

All he got was a muffled scoff in return from the large man standing still in the right corner of the basement. Admittedly Jake expected to be camped, seeing as how the match wasn’t in the killers favor at all. Four generators were already repaired and no one had been hooked yet. Micheal managed to make it to Evil Within ||| only once but wasted it when Jake looped him around the Campbell’s Chapel. 

Both hits Jake took were pure luck on Micheals end, since the killer was growing increasingly frustrated with the survivors and lashed out with his knife randomly. Now Jake was stuck dangling from a meat hook in the dimly lit basement, squinting his eyes in disgust and watching as Micheal stood perfectly still, being used as nothing more than bait for his unsuspecting friends.

“Seems like Leatherface taught you a thing or two, huh?” Jake mocked. The pain from the hook was excruciating; never a feeling anyone could get used to. “Are you gonna bring a chainsaw next time?” 

Micheal didn’t move, aside from tightening his grip around his knife.

“I bet my toolbox that you have barbecue and chili. Too bad you didn’t hook-“ Jake cut off when he heard a stair creak. Micheal heard it too, his posture straightening and head turning in the direction of the stairway. 

“HES CAMPING!” Jake yelled up, listening in relief as the other survivor left the stairs and ran out of the Chapel. He turned to see Micheal momentary shake in fury before walking in his direction. Jake snorted, picturing the mans angry face under the stoic mask.

“It doesn’t work if you mov-“

Micheal roughly grabbed Jakes shoulders and pulled him straight off of the meat hook, taking in the shriek from the other before throwing him onto the ground. Pain seared through Jakes chest and he felt fresh blood soak into his jacket. Micheal stood directly above the smaller man.

“You c-can’t do that!” Jake stuttered. He could taste the familiar metallic tang in his mouth, could feel the slow pull of death as his blood pooled around him. His body was going into shock, only heightened by seeing Micheal have no regard for breaking The Entity’s rules. The killer bent and sat down, pulling Jake closer to him and lifting up the survivors jacket. 

“F-fucking... what...” Jake slurred, weakly trying to push his jacket down but both of his hands were grabbed and pinned above him by one of Micheals. The corners of his eyes were darkening but he squinted them open, watching in dizzy confusion as the killer ripped open a medkit with one hand and pulled out a syringe. Micheal was uncharacteristically gentle as he lifted the survivors shirt up, unsticking it from the pool of blood.

Jake gasped as he felt the sharp needle stick lightly into his chest near the hook wound, feeling the healing liquid flood through his bloodstream and stitch back his skin. The last generator sprung to life in that moment and pure adrenaline kicked into his system. 

Immediately his energy bounced back and he quickly sat up, surprising Micheal who loosened his grip on Jakes hands then let go, watching as Jake bolted out of the basement. Jake vaulted through the Chapels window and ran towards the lit up exit gate, where Quinten was already pulling down the lever and Bill was rubbing out a cigarette into the grass. 

“Adam,” Jake huffed out when he caught up to them, before either could ask what happened. “And his new perk. Uh, deliverance, I think? It really saved my ass back there.” 

Bill nodded, impressed with how Jake had managed to escape the killers grasp despite being camped. 

“Seems like Laurie found the hatch, then.” Quentin muttered as the exit gates alarm went off. The doors opened. “Let’s go.”

“Right.” Jake nodded and followed them both out, not before looking back and seeing The Shape watch him leave. A small part of him wanted to wave a ‘thank you’ to Michael for sparing him, especially since he mocked the other for the entire trial, but he quickly pushed the thought away and followed Bill out and back into the campfire. 

Whatever reasons Micheal had for letting him go felt too complicated to even process at the moment, conflicting with how the killer was able to disregard The Entity and how he knew the proper way a medkit worked. 


End file.
